L-topia
by KaceBox
Summary: The life and times of a group of friends in West Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

The morning routine is just that for Bette Porter. It is routine. The alarm, the morning shower, the preparation for venturing out into the world with a half-hour drive to the California Arts Center where her office is. For her girlfriend, Tina Kennard the day is a little different. Sleep in a little more while Bette readies herself, the farewell kiss before she departs, and then preparing for her own day.

Tina opens her eyes as Bette enters the room one last time before leaving for work.

Tina "Looking sharp, Ms. Porter."

Bette grins as she leans down to her love with a kiss on the lips.

Bette "How much do you plan on getting done today?"

Tina "I'm in the home stretch. Should be finished by the afternoon and then I can just email it and let the office people do whatever they're gonna do with it."

Bette grins as she turns to leave only to turn back.

Bette "Oh, don't forget Shane's new roommate's supposed to be showing up this morning."

Tina "Oh, shit that's right. I'm sure she'll give her a good welcome to LA."

Bette "Okay, I'll be back for lunch. Love you."

Tina "Love you."

As Bette exits, Tina begins to stretch as she rises out of bed. She has her own day ahead which will begin with the morning jog.

Next door, Shane McCutcheon is looking over the house once again to make sure everything is set. She has been looking forward to her new roommate to arrive from Illinois. She has received the call and the new roomie is on her way.

Just South of the homes of Bette and Tina, and Shane is a cafe known as the Planet. It is run by Marina Ferrer who is there this morning helping the staff look after customers. Among them are a couple of friends, Alice Pieszecki and Dana Fairbanks.

Marina "And how's the salad?"

Dana "Good! Thanks."

Marina "Where's Shane?"

Alice finishes her sip of coffee from the mug.

Alice "She's waiting on that Illinois girl to show up."

Dana "That's today?"

Alice "Mm hm. She called her earlier this morning to let her know she was in West Hollywood."

Dana "That's gotta be weird. Getting a roommate you haven't met face to face yet."

Alice "Yeah, well she did do something the other prospective roommates couldn't do and that's pay the first month's rent in advance. That always helps."

As Marina tends to other tables, checking on customers Alice and Dana are joined by a woman named Lisa.

Lisa "Hey."

Alice "Hey, Lisa what's up?"

Lisa "Is Shane not here?"

Dana shakes her head.

Alice "Her roommate's coming in today."

Lisa "Shit. I was hoping to meet up with her. Ah well I can just call her later."

Dana finishes up her morning salad and rises from her seat.

Dana "Okay guys, I've gotta flight to catch."

Lisa "Where to this time?"

Dana "Memphis, South Cup. See if I can bounce back from Melbourne."

Alice "Knock 'em dead, Dane."

Lisa "Good luck!"

Dana "Thanks, guys."

Dana is a tennis star though she is not at the level she would like to be. She had an early departure from the Australian Open and it was time to get back to work. There has been training and now it is off to Memphis for the South Cup tournament.

Life moves on in West Hollywood as Bette makes her way to work and Dana exits for the airport. Tina's morning jog is normally predictable. During her trek around the block, she will see the same people usually doing the same things as every morning. She will see the same vehicles parked in the same spots and other vehicles familiar to her driving in the same directions as the other mornings. With the occasional exception of a delivery van, not much is different. This morning, Tina notices something striking in the normalcy. It is a brown Pontiac Firebird that looks from the 1970s. Its engine has the roar of a classic muscle car, a little different from the more modern muscle of Bette's Holden Monaro. Tina looks at the car momentarily and sees an unfamiliar face looking back at her while driving.

After seeing a rather attractive blonde woman jogging on the sidewalk to her right, Jenny Schecter goes back to focusing on the address. She is on North Genesee Avenue and now it's just a matter of finding the correct house or even better, the baby blue pickup truck of its tenant.

In the living room, Shane can hear the car outside pulling up to the side of the street. Looking out the window, she sees the brown Firebird.

Shane "That's her."

Knowing that there will be bags to carry, Shane opens the front door and exits. Jenny has shut the engine off and has exhaled deeply. She exits her car and sees a rather thin woman with pitch black hair like her own, but in a much different style.

Jenny "Shane?"

Shane "You must be Jenny."

Jenny smiles.

Jenny "It's finally good to get a face with the voice."

They greet one another with a handshake.

Shane "Need any help getting your stuff in?"

Jenny "Yes, that would be fantastic."

Shane "After we get everything in, I'll give you the grand tour. Was the drive okay?"

Jenny "It was long, but I didn't wanna fly and leave the car behind."

Shane "Ah."

Shane and Jenny finally meet, after a month of email and phone correspondence. Tina continues her morning jog up North Genesee, then West on Fountain Ave, South on North Ogden Drive, East on Santa Monica past the Planet, then back up North on North Genesee to her home. Bette is arriving at the California Arts Center. Marina is hard at work at the Planet. Alice is on her way to the offices of LA Magazine where she gets assignments as a freelance writer. Dana is on her way to Los Angeles International Airport for a flight to Memphis with her tennis gear for the next tournament. Lisa Pantolini is on her way to work at her receptionist job at Shaolin Studios.

It is another morning in West Hollywood with many more to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is home," Jenny says with a smile as she and Shane arrive at what had once been a garage behind the house.

Shane "Yeah, the guy who used to live here converted this into a place for his friends to crash. I figured it would make a good room for someone who wanted it."

Jenny "I like this one much better than the bedroom in the house."

Shane "So you're cool then?"

Jenny looks about the room with its futon, mini-fridge and desk. She nods with an approving grin.

Jenny "This is very cool. I can set up my computer on the table and do all my writing here, I love it."

Shane gives a slight nod.

Shane "Cool. Oh, um next door there's a swimming pool. Bette and Tina, friends of mine. They're neighbors, you'll like 'em."

Jenny "Okay."

Jenny nods. Currently, she's more excited about her new place than for neighbors or swimming pools.

As Jenny gets herself further acclimated to her new surroundings, Dana is boarding a flight for Memphis at LAX. This is the life of a professional tennis player.

Elsewhere, Bette is taking off for lunch at the CAC, Alice is at LA Magazine, and Marina is at the Planet as another familiar face arrives for lunch. Marina greets her as usual.

Marina "Hey, how was practice?"

The young lady nods, wearing her silk jacket with "CU Swim" over the left chest area.

Trish "Good, Coach said I was in a zone. I just need to stay for the next meet. USC, Pac-10 after that. NCAA after that. I can't afford an off-day now."

Marina walks with Trish to one of the counter stools inside the Planet.

Marina "You will do just fine. What can I get you for today?"

Trish "Three cheeseburgers, no mayo, and a grilled chicken sandwich with just lettuce. I'm a little drained."

Marina "Not to worry, Miss Peverell. You will be filled up with energy again soon enough."

Marina speaks with one of her Hispanic employees in fluent Spanish about Trish's order. Trish meanwhile has taken her seat at the stool. She can never convince any of her teammates to come with her to the Planet so she normally dines alone. She is the most talented member of the California University swim team, keeping them competitive in the Pacific-10 Conference where they are included as a member for a few sports though not the higher revenue ones like men's basketball or football. The life of a student athlete like Trish Peverell is loaded with maintaining balance. There are her team commitments, her school commitments, and her personal life for what little there is of it. As she waits for her order, the thought crosses her mind as it has numerous times before about her time at CU, representing the Blue Jays. How the students do not seem to notice her all that much until she helps the team win something, otherwise she basically disappears inside the student body. Perhaps one day, things will change for the better, but for now she needs to focus. She needs her balance.

At Bette and Tina's home, Tina is finishing up on a script rewrite. She used to work at the studio, but has made an office for herself at home and is able to get her work done, still taking the occasional cab to Shaolin when necessary. Next door, Jenny is setting up what is to be her home and studio. Shane has mentioned the possibility of looking for another roommate to further help with the monthly rent. For now though, the hairdresser on call is off to an appointment with a client.

Tina meanwhile makes a phone call. On the other end, the call is answered after a pair of rings.

Lisa "Shaolin, this is Lisa speaking."

Tina "Lisa, hey. Tell them to check their email, it's done. Anything they need to add or subtract is up to them now."

Lisa "Okay, Tina will do. Hey, how's Shane's new roommate?"

Tina "I don't know, I haven't had a chance to introduce myself yet."

Tina hears the front door being opened up.

Tina "Anyway, Bette's here. You gonna swing by the Planet later?"

Lisa "Yeah, I can go there after work. Speaking of which..."

Tina "I gotta go, too. 'Bye."

Lisa "'Bye."

They both hang up at their respective ends. For Lisa, lunch is coming soon and it will be food that she brought with her from the Planet that is currently taking up space in a refrigerator in the rec room. For Tina, there is almost a sense of panic. Bette is home and there is no food prepared. She hurries out of her office room, just across the hall from the bedroom and sees Bette in the living room carrying a white paper bag.

Bette "I had a feeling you might be busy with the rewrite."

Tina "Oh my god, Bette thank you. I'm sorry for not having anything ready."

Bette smiles.

Bette "It's fine. I can usually tell when you're going to have one of your busier mornings."

Inside the bag is a carryout order from a restaurant that is part of the commute path between home and the CAC. They greet one another with a kiss as Tina notices it.

Tina "Mexican, nice. Were you able to get up with Adam?"

Placing the bag on the dining table and opening it up, Bette nods.

Bette "They said they were slammed with work from other places."

Tina "And did you remind them how important you and the CAC are?"

Bette smirks.

Bette "I don't think I have to now."

Both smile as they take their respective plates and seats.

Tina "Oh, Ms. Porter did you go Full Bette on someone?"

Bette "Almost. I think they're learning not to let things go that far. Plus, we got a discount out of it."

Tina "This is why they placed you in charge."

Both share a brief laugh as they begin eating, making conversation in between the digesting.

Bette "Did Shane's roommate show up?"

Tina "Yeah, I saw a brown car parked next door while I was jogging."

Bette's mind then races back a few moments, reminding her of an image from before she exited her own car.

Bette "The Pontiac. I didn't know if that was her or one of Shane's clients or hookups."

Tina "Clients or hookups? I'm starting to wonder if there's much of a difference for some of them."

Both grin, knowing of their friend's sexual exploits.

Bette "She said her roommate was a writer. She might give her plenty to write about."

Tina gives a slight laugh while Bette grins, shaking her head.

Tina "Shane is certainly not boring."

Bette "I know. How about us though? Are we?"

Tina "Us? Boring?"

Tina takes a bite of her food and ponders.

Tina "That's a good question. I don't know, we might be. But we make up for it with exciting friends."

Bette "Yes we do. Is everybody meeting up at the Planet later?"

Tina "I think so, except Dana."

Bette "Oh, that's right she's got that tournament in Memphis. I hope she's over Melbourne."

Tina "I hope she is, too. She had high hopes for that tournament. She'll bounce back."

Bette "She needs to. I think all this talk about trying to get a new sponsor is getting to her. Fila is only paying her so much."

Tina "I don't get that. You'd think it wouldn't be so much of a challenge. She's still ranked pretty high, isn't she?"

Bette "She's Top 25. Too many sponsors are still afraid of the so-called moral lobby when it comes to Dana."

Bette shakes her head in disgust and Tina nods in agreement.

Tina "That's fucked up. I mean it's Two-Thousand-Four now."

Bette shrugs as she takes another bite. This is lunchtime in West Hollywood.


	3. Chapter 3

The work day has completed for many as dusk approaches. The Planet is not far away from closing up its cafe for the day. The number of customers is beginning to shorten and soon it will be time for cleaning, checking the register and shutting everything down for the evening.

Gathered at one of the few remaining tables still occupied are a group of friends at the end of their respective days. Bette, Tina, Alice, and Lisa are there as Marina manages the Planet staff and Shane arrives, having had her last appointment for the day.

Shane "'Sup guys."

Lisa "Hey Shane!"

Shane "Hey Lis."

Alice "So where's your roommate?"

Shane "I think all the driving finally caught up to her and she crashed in her room."

Shane takes her seat next to Alice.

Bette "How is she?"

Shane shrugs.

Shane "Seems okay. A little fish out of water."

Tina "I wanted to meet her earlier, but like Shane said she was already conked out."

Bette "I can imagine driving all the way here from the Midwest taking a toll."

Shane "Hey Al, Dana make it in okay?"

Alice "Yeah I got a text from her once the plane landed."

As Alice talks, her eyes look over to the door where a group of women enter. It causes the others to look as well.

Tina "Kit's here."

Bette looks over the group of women with Kit.

Bette "Yes, all seven of her."

Kit Porter enters the Planet with the splendor of a rock star complete with sunglasses and entourage. There is a woman to each of her sides and three ahead of them acting as a buffer while another woman walks behind the other six, providing a rear shield that constantly looks around as she walks. She steps ahead of her shielding trio.

Kit "Ladies, what is happening?"

Bette takes a sip of her drink while keeping her eyes locked on her older sister who has just entered the Planet.

Bette "We only have so many chairs, Kit."

Kit "Don't worry, they're going to another table."

Kit folds her arms upward and snaps her fingers twice. That provides the signal for her 6 woman entourage to disperse. The three up front, Marcy, Marnie, and Marti lead the way with Kerry and Lori following. Finally appearing from the rear of the group is a young woman named Lacey who is noticeable with her black leather jacket and short blonde hair. Walking by the table, her right palm extends out slightly, slapping the right side of Shane's head as she says "Bitch," and continues on to the table with the rest of her crew. Bette and Tina find the moment amusing and Lisa appears confused while Alice looks on at Lacey before turning back to Shane.

Alice "I think she's still pissed at ya, Shane."

Kit "Hey, don't worry 'bout that, she's just gettin' it out of her system."

Shane, holding the right side of her head from the stinging blow grimaces.

Shane "Yeah lemme know when she's done."

Lisa "Wait, why is Lacey mad?"

Alice "She didn't return her phone call."

Lisa "Oh. I thought that was over."

Shane "It never started, Lisa."

Alice "Uh huh."

Shane "What?"

Bette "I recall there being a start."

Tina "We were all there to witness it. We didn't mean to, but-"

Kit "Hold up."

Everyone at the table looks at Kit.

Kit "One of y'all's missin'."

Alice "Uh, yeah that's Dana. She just landed in Memphis for a tournament. She'll be away for a week."

Kit "Ah, man. A week in Memphis. Ain't played a gig there in a few years, I love it there."

Bette "She loves it there."

Kit "Baby Sis, next time I go to Memphis I'm takin' ya with me. That way you can experience Beale Street and the clubs, the food, hit up Graceland, all that."

Bette "I don't know, Kit. Eight might be a crowd."

Kit removes her sunglasses.

Kit "Now why ya gotta be like that?"

Bette "Like what? What am I being like?"

Kit "Like you don't like my crew."

Bette "No, Kit I'm indifferent to your crew. It's hard to enjoy any personal time with my sister when I have to go through the bodyguards to give you a hug."

Tina "Bette...?"

Tina can sense that Kit always having an entourage is still a bother to her.

Bette "Yes, Tee?"

Tina doesn't utter another word, speaking only with her eyes to quell the tension. Bette replies with her own facial expressions.

Kit "Hey, it's cool. Ya just gotta get to know 'em."

Bette "Well then, perhaps next time we'll use a bigger table."

She smirks as she takes another sip. Alice sees that as her cue to try and steer things back in a positive direction.

Alice "Ah, so! Kit! When's your next gig?"

Kit "Got the Roxy Tuesday Night. Finally got the negotiations patched out."

As Kit talks, Marina approaches the table.

Marina "So you won't be able to make it for Radar?"

Kit "Na, but don't worry I got my girl Renee ready to come in and spin for ya. That's what I wanted to come by and tell ya. I'm still good for Friday night though."

Marina "Oh, good. Finding last minute replacements can be a challenging task."

Kit "We still good for Family Night tomorrow?"

Bette "As far as I know."

Tina "Hey, we can invite Shane's new roommate over."

Bette "That's right, we can. Shane, do you think your new friend will be awake long enough to join us?"

Shane "I don't know. I'm not charge of her sleep schedule. But I can ask her. I think she's a little unsure how to make friends in a new place. I think you'll like her."

Tina "Marina, how about you? Think you'll be able to make it?"

Marina nods.

Marina "Yes, I shall be there. ...It's getting to that point where I need to lock the doors and finish up."

Shane "Yeah, cool."

Shane stands from her seat, as does the rest of the group. At a nearby table, Lacey looks over and sees Kit and her friends standing then over at her fellow entourage mates.

Lacey "Hey. Up."

Lacey stands and the others immediately follow. Kit, who is now standing gets their attention.

Kit "Girls!"

She snaps her fingers and the group of six make their way to Kit, forming into their positions.

Marina "You have them trained well."

Kit "Hey, they know what the deal is."

Bette looks over at Tina, rolling her eyes. She is still unimpressed with the company Kit keeps.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey Haraway is a focused kind of individual. Whatever it is she is working on, attention goes to it and she sees it through. Creating a new banner for Kit's online fan page has her attention. The right photos, the right kind of blending, the right graphics, background, everything has to be exact and she will not stop until she gets the banner exactly as it's pictured in her mind. On her computer, she types in code and occasionally clicks with a mouse to get each detail to her liking. Interrupting her at her apartment as she works is a knock on the door.

Lacey has a mirror to the right of her monitor, helping her to see the door behind her without need of turning around. She is expecting Lori to drop by. Switching her eyes from the monitor to the mirror, she yells, "Yeah!" as her invite. The door opens and Lacey sees someone who is not Lori while still working.

Lisa "Hey, Lace."

Lacey "Oh. Thought you were Lori."

Lisa "Oh, you're expecting her?"

Lacey "Yeah, I am. What's up?"

Lisa closes the door behind her and walks past the living room recliner towards the corner of the room where Lacey is, her back still to her, her hands busy.

Lisa "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Lacey "Sure. Just busy, why?"

Lisa "Seeing you pop Shane in the head at the Planet made me think you weren't okay."

Lacey "She deserved it."

As Lacey keeps her eyes on the monitor, Lisa feels concern for her friend. Grabbing a nearby ottoman, Lisa places it near Lacey's work desk and uses it as a seat. Lacey glances briefly to her right to see Lisa sitting down.

Lisa "I'm sure she did, but you normally don't just hit people."

Lacey "Don't worry, you'll wanna hit her, too. Has she ghosted you yet?"

Lisa "Ghosted?"

Lacey "Not answering, not returning messages. That's what she did with me."

Lisa "Um... I've seen her at the Planet."

Lacey "You didn't answer the question."

Lacey finds herself at a good stopping point and saves her progress before turning her attention to Lisa.

Lacey "Have you called her? Sent a text? Did she return any of 'em?"

Lisa "No, I just saw her at the Planet."

Lacey "And that'll be the only way you hear from her, when you see her. It's the four "F's." She finds 'em, feels 'em, fucks 'em, and then forgets them. You've been through the first three, now you're on the last one."

Lisa begins to feel less comfortable.

Lisa "I mean, we both knew going in it wasn't gonna last."

Lacey "Yeah?"

Swinging her office chair to face Lisa, she crosses her arms.

Lacey "And still made you feel like you're the only one? That's what happened with me."

Lisa "Well, I thought maybe..."

Lacey "That's where she gets ya. That's where Shane gets everyone. She makes you feel like you're the one for just a second and you start to believe it. Then she goes missing on you, like she did me. I think I should be the one asking if you're okay."

Lisa "No, I'm fine. It's Shane, I get that. Just seeing you and thinking you were upset, that's why I'm here."

Lacey "I have my work. I've already mastered this new Photoshop program. Kit's gonna love the new design of her fan page."

Lisa is not convinced.

Lisa "You can only bury yourself in so much work, Lacey. I mean is that all you're gonna do now? Get up at the snap of Kit Porter's fingers then come home and do this or do that? What happens when you run out of things to do?"

Lacey shrugs.

Lacey "That's the thing. I like always having something to do."

Lisa shakes her head.

Lisa "I feel like you're running from something. I mean, shit maybe we both are. We both went out and got Shaned. I still hang out with her friends and technically I still work with one of them. When I'm done working, I don't bury myself in something else I mean we still have lives you and I. I don't want you to become a drone."

Lacey "I'm not a drone."

Lisa "Really? When's the last time you went out? And I don't mean with Kit and the 'crew' either."

Lacey "I don't have time."

Lisa "No, Lace you always have time. I shouldn't be surprised when you're mad at someone. There used to be a time when you were feeling strongly about someone, positive or negative I would know. And now, you just bury yourself in stuff and pop people on their heads when you're unhappy with them."

Lacey looks at the door then back to Lisa, her arms still crossed.

Lacey "Do you want me to tell you I'm heartbroken and say you might be, too? Over the same woman? That's a weird way to bond with someone."

Lisa "Okay. Look, I'm just saying you need to get out of the house and enjoy life for a bit. At least long enough to have a good time. Find some old friends, talk or-"

Lacey "Lisa! I don't have time for this. Okay I wanna get this banner up and then chill out and I still have Lori coming by."

Lisa "Stuff to do with Kit?"

Lacey "I don't know. Probably. Look, I'll do something fun for you sometime, okay? I'll even let you know when I do it do you don't think I'm turning into a drone."

Lisa nods. This is likely as much progress as she is going to make tonight.

Lisa "Okay."

Lisa is soon to make her exit, still feeling there is a wall between her and Lacey.


	5. Chapter 5

One of Shane's biggest challenges when it came to Jenny after her arrival was pulling her away from writing long enough to say hello to others. There had been a dinner with Bette and Tina next door, but outside of that Jenny had found herself incredibly shy in the new environment. For tonight, that would change as Shane finally talked Jenny into arriving for a Radar party at the Planet. Finally arriving there, they make their way to the usual table while Kit deejays.

At the table are Bette, Tina, Alice, and Lisa while Lacey drinks at the bar. Kerry and Lori dance together where tables have been cleared out for the club atmosphere. Marcy, Marnie, and Marti stand by the deejay booth where Kit spins for the crowd. Marina makes her way around the establishment, checking on people and making sure everyone is having a good time. Another deejay at the Planet, Renee Moi is also there, but as a patron. Renee passes along a bottle of water for Kit for whom she had recently been part of the entourage for.

As Renee shows respect for her mentor, Shane and Jenny have arrived. Jenny's eyes are wide with wonder as she takes in the ambiance.

Shane "Hey guys. This is Jenny."

Alice "Jenny! Oh my god, you exist!"

Jenny smiles nervously, still taking everything in as Shane introduces her friends, meekly waving her right palm and offering a "Hi," in response.

Shane "Have I missed Dana yet?"

Alice "She'll be here in a few minutes. She's pretty jazzed still about Memphis."

Shane "Cool, um Jenny this is Alice. That's Lisa. You know Bette and Tina."

Jenny "Hi."

Bette "It's nice to see you, Jenny. Hows' your writing coming along?"

Jenny "Good! I'm still proofreading what I wrote the last two days."

Tina "Hopefully we can get a sneak peek before you get it published."

Alice "Shane told me you had some stuff published?"

Jenny "Yeah, some short stories, but now I'm looking to branch out to more full length novels."

Lisa waits for the perfect time to get Shane's attention for more than an introduction to her roommate. For now, another introduction is still being made as Marina comes over.

Shane "Marina! Marina, this is Jenny, my roommate."

Marina instantly takes in Jenny's eyes and greets her with a warm smile.

Marina "Hello, Jenny."

Jenny takes in Marina's eyes and the confidence they exude.

Jenny "H-hi."

Lisa "Hey, Shane, can I t-"

Lisa is interrupted as Kit opens the microphone.

Kit "Ladies, I need your attention! I want y'all to give a big Planet welcome back to one of our own sisters! Fresh off a runner-up finish in the Memphis South Cup, y'all give it up for Dana Fairbanks!"

Kit noticed Dana the moment she arrived, carrying with her the runner-up trophy from the Memphis South Cup tournament. This part was unexpected and she responds with "Oh! Wow!" as the patrons and workers at the Planet applaud. From her table, Alice yells, "Speech!" which prompts others to do the same.

Dana turns to see Marcy handing Dana the microphone. Lacey looks on from the bar while Renee keeps distant with her beer.

Dana "Okay, um… wow. I uhhh, wasn't expecting a speech. I just wanted to drop something off and hang out, but yeah! Um. Guys, Australia sucked. I sucked there. And I know if I wanna do any good in Paris, I'm gonna have to keep training hard, but… but this feels good."

The crowd applauds.

Dana "I know… I know it's not the Championship, because Vera played lights out, but I promised Marina if I could ever get my career back on track and get some kind of trophy, I was gonna bring it to the Planet to celebrate so… uh, Marina? Is Marina here?"

The crowd applauds again as Marina makes her presence known to Dana. They greet one another with a hug.

Dana "Marina, I have a place where I live and it's where I sleep, but the Planet is home. And this is where my family is."

The patrons applaud approvingly.

Dana "And I hope when I go to Europe in May I can bring back more hardware, but this trophy… I want you to have so it can be part of the Planet so when I see it, I'm reminded that I'm home and I'm with family and I love you guys!"

Marina accepts the trophy and offers a congratulatory kiss on the right cheek to Dana while the crowd applauds once more.

Dana "And now… I'm thirsty."

The crowd laughs as Dana hands the microphone back to Marcy who in turn hands it back to Kit who places back on its stand above the digital turntables. The crowd goes from cheering to returning to their own revelry.

Kit "Alright y'all let's get back to drinkin' and dancin' and par-tay-in'!"

The music kicks back in as Lacey watches Renee make her move. Dana approaches the table where her friends are and all attention is on her.

Dana "Hey! Have I missed anything?"

Dana then sees a new face and instantly points at her.

Dana "Jenny!"

Jenny looks shocked to the point of near frightened.

Dana "Oh my god, you must be Jenny!"

Dana goes around the table to make her way over to Jenny.

Jenny "Hi, you're Dana."

Dana "Yeah, I know right!?"

The spirits are high for Dana as she offers Jenny a big, welcoming hug.

Dana "My friends haven't scared you off yet have they?"

Jenny "No, no they're nice."

Dana "Well hey it's good to see you."

Lisa sees her moment to try again.

Lisa "Shane?"

Shane "Hey, Lis."

Lisa "I need to-"

Before Lisa can finish her sentence, Shane finds herself being hugged up on by Renee who whispers in her ear. Shane grins and the two briefly kiss.

Shane "Guys, I'm gonna go shoot pool."

Just like that, Shane is whisked away and Lisa can only look on, feeling ignored.

Dana "Shit."

Alice, Jenny, Bette, and Tina look over at Dana.

Dana "I get the trophy, but Shane still gets the prize."

She is then distracted by one of the Planet employees who hands her a bottle of Dos Equis.

Dana "Thanks! This'll do nicely instead. And less arguing afterwards. Bottoms up!"

Dana takes her seat at the table and begins downing her beer. While everyone else is in good spirits, Lisa is more melancholy.

Lisa "Uh, hey I'm gonna check out."

Tina "You're not leaving already are you?"

Lisa "Yeah, I'm, just… I wanna make sure I'm good for work tomorrow. I don't want your bosses yelling at me for being hungover."

Tina nods.

Bette "I thought you were wanting to speak with Shane about something?"

Lisa looks over where the pool table is.

Lisa "Shane looks kinda busy and… I just need to go. Congratulations, Dana."

Dana "Thanks, Lisa! Good night."

Lisa stands from the table and excuses herself from the group.

Tina "You don't Shane made Lisa upset do you?"

Alice "I told her what to expect."

Alice downs some of her beer.

Bette "Well, when it comes to Shane some girls still can't help themselves."

Dana "How's Kit?"

Bette "She's good, she's still on the road to recovery."

When Dana had left for Memphis, Kit was working on sobriety and the Planet is always a test of temptation. So far, her drinks have been bottles of water. Dana meanwhile has enjoyed a steady diet of competition, making it to the final of the Memphis South Cup before losing to Vera Zvonareva. Valentine's had also come and gone, but she was less worried about that.

Dana "You and Tina have a fun Valentine's?"

Bette and Tina give one another knowing grins before looking back to Dana.

Tina "You'll have to use your imagination."

Bette "It was quite enjoyable."

Dana raises her now half-empty bottle.

Dana "Awesome. Cheers!"

Bette and Tina raise their glasses of wine while Alice enjoys another sip. Elsewhere, Lacey has watched Lisa exit the Planet and is walking after her. Lisa's pace has quickened as she approaches her car in the parking lot.

Lacey "Lisa!"

Lisa hears her voice and stops. She closes her eyes, not sure if it is good to display any thoughts openly. Lacey rushes over to Lisa who slowly turns around. Lacey can see the hurt immediately.

Lacey "What happened, what'd she do?"

Lisa feels a lump in her throat.

Lisa "It's like you said… I'm at the fourth F."

She shakes her head in disappointment.

Lisa "Alice was right, I should have never-"

Lacey "No! Don't you dare put this on yourself."

Lisa "Why? I was told what would happen and… I just had to try."

Lacey "We all do. I tried. It's what Shane does. She gives you that glimmer of hope, allows you just long enough to fall in love with her and then snatches it away. She plays everyone like that. She played me like that. We're not the first and nowhere near the last. I guess Renee gets to be next though I doubt she'll give a shit. I'm glad you didn't ask her out."

Lisa looks downward.

Lisa "I… I wanted to, but then Shane showed up and… God, I fucked up so hard on this."

Lacey places her hands on Lisa's shoulders.

Lacey "Look at me. Lisa."

Lisa reluctantly looks up at her friend.

Lacey "You're a hopeless romantic. And that's cool. Shane's not worth that. Renee's worth that. All this means is that someone who is worth it might get their chance."

Lisa "...I'm starting to think those chances are a bad idea. I-I need… I just need to go home."

Lacey lets go of Lisa who makes her way into her car. As the ignition fires, Lacey turns back to the Planet. Out of respect for Marina and Kit, she reminds herself not to make a scene at the Planet.

She and Shane are going to have a conversation however and it will be soon.


End file.
